Let's Never Fight Again
by 11VoDK-A
Summary: Georgia and New York begin their little argument..


**Hey, this include's my and my friends OC's(Which are states) And if you don't like reading about OC's.. then don't read this. I'm new at this so.. uh.. still figuring things out.. but anyways.. Uh, enjoy if you read~!**

* * *

Georgia screamed at her sister, tugging onto a medium-sized brown, fuzzy teddy bear's arm. On the other side of the bear, New York was also pulling on the other arm. "It's mine!" New York shouted back at her sister's scream of nothing as she was answered by Georgia, giving her the same response, "No! It's _MINE_!" Earlier that day, America had bought the brown fuzzy bear for his two daughters, expecting them to obey the word share. He had expected wrong. They were now both fighting for the stuffed creature in the backyard.

Though America had originally planned to buy two; he hadn't brought enough money along as the bear was expensive (during the time anyways). So he was completely oblivious of what could happen, but bought the bear. When he came home and placed it between the two siblings whom stared up at the bear with longing eyes, which grew a little harsher once the word "Share," came from his mouth. They frowned as he leaned down and gave a kiss two his daughter's foreheads and left for business.

Now, it hadn't even been an hour since he left, though they were both screaming and shouting, saying that the teddy bear was for her, and only for her. One had fallen onto their rump with the other one right behind. Now they were both sitting in the yard , with flustered cheeks from the cool air and their loud yelling. The two eventually grew tired, since it was still quite early in the morning, and both had fallen down into the grass that was slightly damp with the morning dew. Both curled up on their side of the bear, and hugged in gently before curling up and dozing off.

Soon, they both eventually woke up. Georgia first panicked then screamed at her sister. They were no longer outside, but inside Virginia's room, who took care of the two a lot. There was something missing; the teddy bear. New York noticed, but Georgia noticed first. She started to blame her sister, and then the screaming and shouting of their argument had started up once again. Finally, Georgia gave a glare at New York, and screamed at her, "I _HATE_ you!" which echoed throughout the room. They both sat there quietly, as if they didn't know what happened. Tears finally began to slip from both their eyes.

Virginia slammed open the door to her room and ran over to her siblings, picking them both up in her arms, cradling them the best she could, "Shh.. shh.. What's going on?" She asked with worry in her voice, yet with a coo, trying to soothe her crying sisters. New York was the first to say anything, as she pointed at Georgia, "She… she.. s-she hates me!" Georgia just cried even harder to that, shaking her head, "S-she's lying!" They both spoke with their baby-like voice that they had, considering they were both around 5 years old.

Virginia sighed, shook her head and put them down onto her bed and sat between them. "Why'd you say that to New York, Georgia?" She asked, glancing at the young child. "B-because she twook my bear!" Georgia accused once again, pointing at NY. Virginia arched a brow and laughed sweetly to her, "You mean that silly bear that dad got you two, told you to share, and told you both to share it?" The two smaller states nodded quickly, and Virginia crossed her arms, "I hid it. You two can't find it, it's in a very secret place. The only way to get it back is for you two to make up." She said before standing up, and walking out of the room, holding the door knob. She looked back at them and said, "I'll be back here soon, and if you two haven't made up, I'm keeping the bear." She then closed the door.

They both sat there quietly for about 2 minutes, both seeming to be rather uncomfortable, as they both shifted a lot. Finally, Georgia spoke up, "..I'm sorry.. I didn't mean that.. You can keep the bear. I don't want it…" She said quietly, before she shuffled closer to her, hugging her wet-cheeked sister. New York hugged her back and sniffled, "It's okay.. you can keep the bear." She said with a rub of her nose by the palm of her hand. They both then broke apart from the hug and Georgia smiled brightly. She jumped off the bed with a small 'thump' on the floor and grabbed New York by her wrist, pulling her down with her. "Well.. I don't want it.. It was stupid looking anyways.. I don't want to lose my sissy over a stupid bear.." Georgia said meaningfully, having said this was something that happened on rare occasions. She never said things that she truly meant most of the time. New York sniffled again, and hugged her sister again, "Let's never fight again.." Georgia just nodded, hugging her back, "Nope, never!" They then both separated from the hug once more and left the room as they opened the door with a jump and twist of the knob. Virginia stood beside it, smiling happily. "So, do you want the bear?" They both shook their heads and ran off, playing tag with each other throughout the house.

* * *

Georgia smiled at the memory, tears taking form within her eyelids. She stood in a bathroom, staring in the mirror. She had on her grey civil war uniform on. Her smile died as she stared at the mirror again; hearing her sister's words once more, "Let's never fight again." Staring down at her feet now, a few tears dropped and hit her boots. Thinking of how they had fought over the stupid bear so angrily. Now, they were at war. Against each other. She jumped at the sound of a knocking on the door. Someone had spoken out soon after, "Georgia! Are you coming out? It's almost time! Hurry up!" She then nodded, took a deep breath and opened the door, nodding to her fellow southerners. "Let's go then, what are we waiting for?" Though she felt hurt on the inside, fighting against her other siblings killed her, she wouldn't seem weak in front of them. She then walked past them, heading off. The same thing kept repeating within her head,

**_"Let's never fight again."_**

* * *

**A/N: Okay.. so I finally got my first story up! WOOO. I kind of.. sorta.. rushed the last bit, sorry. Yeah, it might be off something, dunno what but I feel like it is. ANYWAYS. Hope you enjoyed it~ I was excited on putting my first story up~ Crappy title.. hahaha xD**


End file.
